LA VERDAD ES UNA MENTIRA EN LOS OJOS DE QUIEN LA M
by Him666yGir
Summary: No tengo ni la mas remota idea de porque el titulo fallo de esa forma, pero completo seria: LA VERDAD ES UNA MENTIRA EN LOS OJOS DE QUIEN LA MIRA. Ahora descubran sobre que va este corto y sencillo fic.


**No guardo derecho alguno sobre Duelo Xiaolin, este es un fic sin relación alguna con la trama original de la serie y no recibo ninguna ganancia monetario por ello.**

* * *

LA VERDAD ES UNA MENTIRA EN LOS OJOS DE QUIEN LA MIRA

Jack

La lluvia lo empapaba, calmando un poco sus ánimos.

-¿Quién dice que la Verdad nos hará libres?

_Me gustaría conocer al tipo que dice eso, para ir a patearle la cara. Hoy en día todo el mundo trata de evitar decirlo_…

-Como papá

_El muy desgraciado no quiso siquiera decirme que mamá estaba muerta. _

_Cuando me llamo estaba en medio de una duelo, pregunto que hacia y yo respondí … _

_'Ha… nada, viendo la tele' _

_Y el dijo que estaba bien… _

'_¿Y mamá?' Pregunte ingenuamente _

_'Oh ella, esta bien, esta dormida' …_

_Si como no, ella tenia uno de esos sueños de los que ya nadie despierta._

_Pudo decírmelo, p__udo decir..._

_'oh hijo, tu madre ha estado enferma por semanas y lo siento su corazón ya un pudo mas, lo siento tanto hijo' …_

_Yo hubiera detenido el duelo y hubiera ido literalmente volando hasta donde él se encontraba._

_¿Y por que demonios mintió?_

_Me vengo enterando de la verdad solo un par de días después de su muerte... _

_Despues de que él se suicidara. _

"_QUE LA VERDAD NOS HARA LIBRES"… que pendejada …_

------------------------------------------------

Omi

Estaba sobre el tejado, sus ojos perdidos en la inmensa bóveda celeste.

-¿Quién dice que para hacer el bien hay que decir la verdad?

_Desde hace un tiempo para acá vengo mintiendole a todo el mundo _

-Como a mis amigos-

_No les dije lo que ocurría con Chase Youngth antes de que terminara uniéndome a él, aquella vez cometí un error pensando que hacia el bien … _

_Pero no ha sido la única vez que he tenido que mentir y de verdad que yo solo miento para hacer el bien, lo dijo en serio …_

_Nunca podría decirle a mis amigos sobre lo mal que me siento cada día con solo verlos._

_No son celos, eso ya lo supere, es solo que… _

_Hay días que no los soporto siquiera un corto… _(poco)

_Raymundo siempre tratando de hacerme bromas, Clay hablando extraño, Kimiko presumiendo y actuado raro, Dojo siendo tartastico…_(sarcastico)

-ME MOLESTA EL TENER QUE SOPORTARLOS -

_Y mas cuando no entiendo lo que hacen y dicen, por mas que intento hacerlo, de estar cerca de ellos para entender… _

_Yo miento para no hacerlos sentir mal, lo hago por el bien de ellos._

------------------------------------------------

Raymundo

Acostado sobre su "cama", aparentemente mirando una tele pequeña.

-¿Quién dice que una mentira no se puede ocultar por mucho tiempo?

_Yo llevo muchos tiempo haciéndolo._

-Tanto que ya perdí la cuenta-

_Y es que dudo que quien escuche lo pueda creer o si lo hace pueda comprender._

_Yo estaba muy chico y lo que hice lo hice en defensa propia._

_De que serviría que digiera …_

-Que cuando era niño mate a alguien

_Ni siquiera lo hice con ese fin, solo trataba de defenderme, tenia que hacerlo… _

_Si, llevo ya mucho tiempo mintiendo y hasta ahora no veo que alguien sospeche algo._

-Fer…

_Ese no era su nombre, pero así lo llamaba. _

_Solo estábamos jugando y__ el juego se comenzó a poner violento, tanto que no sabíamos lo que hacíamos y no comprendí lo que paso._

_Solo que Fer ya no regresaría a su casa esa noche._

-Tanto tiempo mintiendo.

------------------------------------------------

Clay

Estaba en el patio practicando suertes con la cuerda.

-¿Quien dice que no hay mentira perfecta?

_La mía lo es… _

-Solo que no puedo presumirlo-

_Porque para que sea perfecta nadie debe enterarse nunca._

_Esta me la tengo que llevar a la tumba y dejar en su lugar aquella mentira_

-De todos modos me parece que ellos prefieren no conocer la verdad -

_Papá estaba desesperado y yo no podía dejarlo solo._

_Estábamos perdiendo todo: las vacas, la granja, nuestra casa, todo nuestro patrimonio se iba por la bordad …_

_No podía dejar a mis padres así, tenia que hacer algo. _

_Ya se que aquello no estuvo nada bien y que debía de haber otra forma._

_Pero yo estaba muy joven y desesperado no se me ocurrió nada mejor que robarle al viejo Macdugglas…._

_Él estaba solo y se moría de lo viejo, ya de nada le servia toda esa fortuna oculta bajo su granja y a mi familia le hacia falta con tanta desesperación …. _

_No me arrepiento y cada día que pasa mi mentira se va haciendo aun mas perfecta._

------------------------------------------------

Kimiko.

Aparentaba estar navegando en Internet, pero en realidad solo miraba la pantalla.

-¿Quién dice que mentir hace daño?-

_No parece que así fuera._

-Yo lo hago para no llorar -

_Y como aceptar la verdad cuando esta es demasiado dolorosa, tanto que hasta sofoca._

_Me siento sola y tengo que repetirme a mi misma que todo va a estar bien, que no pasa nada malo._

_Me lo repito hasta el cansancio y parece funcionar, la verdad se vuelve una mentira y la mentira se vuelve una verdad._

_Me siento aliviada._

_A pesar de que la verdad sea que mamá ya no esta en este mundo y papá se me esta hiendo también._

_Que mis amigos parece que no les importo, porque cuando hablo parecen no escuchar, aunque Omi lo intenta pero no entiende …_

-Raymundo dice que no debo preocuparme y Clay dice que todo estará bien-

_Y yo me miento repitiendo sus palabras …_

_Ya que importa si la verdad es que no es así._

_De todos modos la palabras son para mentir._

_No es malo mentir para no herir_

_O para olvidar._

_De todos modos las cosas nunca son lo que parece …_

_Fin_

_**

* * *

**_

El titulo de este fic es de una canción de Fernando Rivera Calderón y su agrupación Monocordio, tampoco tengo derechos sobre ella y no gano mas que tal vez algun nuevo fan para este artista... si desean escucharla pueden usar el siguiente link.

_**http:// www. youtube. com/ watch? v=xuvZSr6hXMY&feature =related **_

_**Ya saben, solo escriban esta direccion y no dejen espacio.**_

_**El ultimo relato, el de Kimiko, tiene mas de la letra de la canción que las anteriores.**_

**Este fue un sencillo fic lo que tarado Irwin llamaria "un clasico favorito instantaneo". De esas cosas que nos ponemos a escribir de repente y que hacemos de rapido... ¿no?... aun así no olviden dejar comentarios y sujerencias.**


End file.
